Against the Norm
by Scorpina
Summary: Amai Mask doesn't think it's right. Why are the M Class Dragons considered heroes? Since when do monsters become such a thing? Deciding to test the waters, Sweet Mask is going to do what he can to show the world, the M Class are not all what they are cracked up to be!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the heroes Association.

It was a long over due meeting.

Alley was finally able to get the top minds of the Heroes Association to gather in one place, she had to tell them what this branch of the house of evolution was planning and the corruption within the Heroes Association itself. The GeneX was a mere ploy to have access to the martial artists who were slightly turned. But the other project they were working on has to be known.

"Gentlemen, thank you for meeting with me today. I have to go over with you everything I have gathered from the GeneX labs but let's call a spade a spade here, this was essentially a side branch of the house of evolution."

She brought up notes, and digital imagine, mainly of the S Class heroes. "Before you are the notes that one Septimus took, his goal was to create a partial turning solution to transform the S Class into half monsters. They went as far as developing computer simulations as to what could possibly occur in each hero if the solution was made and their transformed forms. The following slides were the most probable." She paused. "The house of evolution was very determined to get hold of one hero the most. Snek." She explained. "They were aiming for a mid transformation, very similar to what happened to Biting Snake Fist Snek former class A rank 37 hero. Somewhere in between human and monsterfication

The next side revealed Metal Bat in his human form, then, with a flick of the switch, it gave the hypothetical transformation of him. Metal Bat became a chrome human being with jagged teeth. The room gasped. "Metal Bat would have absorbed the properties of his weapon, an indestructible metal bat. With that in mind, he would also have the ability to absorb metallic properties of other items to add to his own durability and possible weapons fabrication and projectiles. It is believe the absorption of these metals could be done either by touch or by consumption."

The next slide was Pig God. "Pig God, due to his healthy appetite, they have concluded that he would have grown a second mouth, mainly in the stomach area that is able to take in and consume anything in range. Organic and inorganic materials would be digested and added to his mass, the bigger he grows the more difficult it would be to stop him."

Third slide, Genos. "Despite his body being mainly machine, the formula they were concocting would have worked on Genos…" she explained. The room fell into whispers and mutters. She hit the switch and it showed his transformed image. His body turned into a dark metal, jagged edges and his chest plate remained the same with it's features of appearing like demonic fire breathing head. "The demon cyborg would have become just that. A demon, his body would be able to withstand stronger blows and damages. It is also believed that in his form, Genos would have been able to take parts from other monsters and add it to his own body, they would turn into metal and conform to his will."

"Miss Brawler, these are just hypothetical, correct?" questioned Sitch.

"Yes, but also this is but a half transformation too. This isn't full blown monster. This is what the house of evolution was considered working on for their next project. However, they figured out early on that the cure I have developed is not a guarantee. I have also come to that conclusion as fortunate as I was with Suiryu, Snek and Max. I can't say for certain if the cure would have been as effective on others. The genetic make up was just right for it to take hold, but still, I don't wish to wonder or test this notion."

Sitch stood. "What other information have you learned?"

Alley then brought up the next slide, Tank Top Tiger. "GeneX lab had temporary reversed the cure I administered to Tank Top Tiger. For a matter of 72 hours, he was able to go between his semi-cured phase to his half monster state. It was enough to convince him that he could become Tiger in a Tank Top once more and allow his services to be used by the GeneX labs. Since then, he has been sedated, their serum has worked its way out of the system and Tiger is reverted back to his state in which I was able to bring him to. However, I have found myself hitting a snag with my own conceptions of a cure." She explained.

Alley paused and hung her head rather disappointedly in herself. "I didn't consider the fact that the serum itself cannot alter a subject back after a certain state. For example Lightning Max." She brought up a before and after photo of him. "Since he has been administered my serum once before, another dose or even a stronger version of what was given will not work. It's because the base of it is already in his body. It will react to the second dose, however offer no change to his condition."

Sitch was surprised by the news. "Is there another path that can be taken?" he asked.

"I hope so. I am researching on a way to bypass the original cure with a new one with a different base. It's trying to find that base that will allow me to ensure it take out the monster DNA in the body without harming the human DNA that remains. If this is rushed, it could cleanse the body of both DNA… killing the person we are trying to cure."

The room went into muttering once more. "Miss Brawler," said one of the chairmen. "What direction will you be taking now?"

Alley paused. "I have new knowledge on genetics and possible solutions. Yet, I will not know just yet if these scenarios will work for the matter at hand. I am also keeping in mind that the three martial artist have gone over a year in his form. The results at this point could be permanent. But I don't wish to believe that is the case."

"We will continue to fund your studies Miss Brawler, we hope for everyone's sake that you have success." Said Sitch.

"Thank you." She turned off her computer as the room emptied. She began to collect the sheets and data forms that were left behind. But she paused, and sensed someone lingering behind her.

"Rather impressive for an offspring of Garou…"

Alley turned and saw Amai Mask standing in the room. He approached oddly, but began to look down at the notes she printed off for Sitch and the board. "Fascinating research, I do wonder though is how could someone like you know so much about genetics?"

"I have my ways." She said coldly. "I hope you are here for a good reason. I am not really in the mood to deal with someone who insulted good friends of mine. You know… wanting their resignation letters after the transformation happened."

Amai smiled to her. "You need to understand, people need to look up to other people when it comes to integrity. They wish to emulate those who are the perfection of being tough, strong and beautiful while fighting for justice. They lost that ability the moment their human side was taken over."

Alley glared at him. "No wonder mom despises you. You really do only look at the look of a hero, not the hero themselves. Snek has done amazing things since he became what he is. In fact, children appear to adore him. Lightning Max is able to take down demon level threats on his own, Suiryu as well. The three have done remarkably considering their circumstances."

"One will make the best of a situation. Even if it means adapting and become the very thing they vowed to fight and protect the people from."

"You are getting on my last nerve, I would be careful if I were you." Alley turned and confronted him, but she saw his face change. Strange veins were coming out from his face.

"Oh… I can assure you. Everyone may fear your father's wrath. But he doesn't scare me the least bit. Your mother is a simple woman who I can defeat with greatest of ease. You… you are but a mere child compared to me; with no concept of strength, skill and power. Tell me… do you think you could win against the likes of me?" he asked.

She smirked. "Yes," she said defiantly. "Because, I don't necessarily have to battle you through strength. I merely have to battle you with my intellect. I know you are smart Sweet Mask. But you are not smart enough to know when to back down when it comes to my family. My father would devour you, my mother, would rip you apart. Me… I don't quite know what I would do, but I don't waste my time on you either." Alley then paused and smiled. "Besides, Snek beat you before. I have great confidence I could too!"

He was stunned to say the least, but the veins in his face vanished. He gave but a gentle smile before walking away. Alley couldn't shake the feeling she was getting though. He was up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day.

Snek was slithering through town, merely just taking it in for once. Things felt as if they changed over night for him. People weren't staring at him like they use to, they knew who he was and understood now that what he became was beyond his control. More importantly, he was seen as a hero once more. He would hear the whispers of the people every so often, but they weren't fearful.

"He's so strong! Did you see the monster he took out last week?"

"I saw him eat it!"

He smirked a little. "At least they don't mind that part," he muttered. Snek continued on his way until he paused before a coffee shop. He went in craving a latte. He slithered in and approached the counter and was about to order a drink.

Yet he heard it.

"They let anything in here these days." From the corner of his eye he saw three men staring at him oddly. He knew they would be trouble, yet chose to ignore the comment. He went on to get his Latte, looking about, he found a table by a wall to curled up to and enjoy his drink. With a newspaper in hand he set himself up, back to the wall and relaxed, it was a moment of peace he was longing for. He has gotten use to being in Garou's home. But at times, things can get rather crazy to say the least. People constantly coming and going. Not to mention the twins who still run rough shot over him! Even if he is in his room, trying to relax for a bit, the twins find, climb and fall asleep on him! At least here, he could be alone with his thoughts and have a good drink. Just as he pulled up his paper, Snek paused. He has grown sensitive to movement. He could determine something coming or going for a good mile or so if he wanted to! But when it's near by, he couldn't help but feel it! This time, it was very close by. Something was off, and it was aiming for him. He barely took a sip of his drink when he saw three large men who talked behind his back earlier glaring down at him.

Snek wasn't impressed to say the least, it didn't help as people began to stop and stare at the situation at hand. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The men began to snicker between themselves, nudging each other and pointing to Snek. The brute in the middle leaned down and got into his face before saying. "I'm thinking how much I could make off a snake skin like yours."

"A pretty penny that's for sure!" said another.

Snek glared at them before going back to his drink. Before he could take another sip, it was slapped out of his hand! The room was aghast, yet more surprising as to Snek's reaction. His old self would have been up on his feet, confronting the three brutes, getting up in their faces and demanding they take it outside. Then again, his old self would have done that before allowing them to get a single word in!

However, this time around, he was oddly calm about. Snek also knew he if acted out in the wrong way, the people would turn on him rather quickly. After all, he's half monster now. He doesn't need that kind of bad press against him. Despite their actions, it didn't startled or surprised him the least bit. He merely paused before turning to the bullies. "I was about to enjoy that," he said. "You know who I am right? And you know what I can do. Question is, is it worth it?"

The three snickered. "Look at us, we get to take down a so called M Class Dragon!"

"So called?" Snek questioned spitefully. He began to rise up, this time he was offended! "No, I AM a M Class Dragon!" he hissed. Yet he settled himself once more. "It would be better if we took this outside, wouldn't you agree?"

"Naw, here's fine!"

Before the three could even make of a move or throw a punch, Snek struck! It was so fast, no one saw him coil around them! They blinked and missed his movement! "Did you forget I am over 30 feet long? I have very heightened reflexes and speeds cannot be seen by the human eye?!" he demanded. The look of fear came over the men they were trapped and knew it too!

"Now… here's what is going to happen…" he paused as he built up his coil around the three. He began to squeeze them in his grasp. Everything he demanded they do, his twist grew tighter to send the point home. "You are going to clean up this mess… you are going to buy me another drink… get me a new newspaper to read… You will apologize for your actions to the nice people looking to have a quite moment with a hot beverage… is that understood?" To make certain he ensure he had these men up to their necks in his grasp. He gave one more squeeze to them as they began to turn red in the face, crying aloud and beg for mercy. With that he let them go. They gasped for air and were quick to do as he said. The table was fixed, the mess cleaned, a newspaper was found and a fresh hot latte was brought to Snek. The men turned and bowed to the patriots for forgiveness before running for it.

The people were in awe of his strength and yet, his calmness throughout the whole thing. Despite what could have happened, what he could have done. Snek took the simplest and quite peaceful way of resolving the dispute! He recoiled himself and finally enjoyed his drink. The paper didn't offer anything new to him. Mainly about the GeneX Labs being destroyed. A few monsters attacking here and there, and even some articles on the M Class!

He was halfway done his drink, when he felt another presence approaching him. It was a calm one, yet the way this person stepped was of confidence and full of himself. With his forked tongue he picked up the scent. "Mask." He muttered.

"Impressive, you didn't even look to see if it was me."

Snek smirked. "After our little bout, I can smell you a mile away. Not to mention, I know what your steps feel like." Whispers grew louder as the people spoke of Amai Mask being in the same coffee bar as they were. Snek still didn't bother to look at him. "I doubt this is any courtesy call, so how you say what you want to say and get the hell out of here."

Amai took a seat across from him. Snek was forced to put his paper down as Sweet Mask smiled to him. "You've done… rather well for yourself, haven't you?"

Snek smirked. "Is that it? Congratulating me on making the best of a situation? Please, why are you really here?"

"I've come to ask something of you… something important."

Snek was interested now, so he listened. "What would that be?"

Amai leaned in, he looked Snek dead in the eyes and said. "I want you to retire."

It brought a half smirk to Snek. "Really? That's the important thing you wanted to ask me? Go to hell." He pulled up the newspaper again, only to have it torn out from his grasp. "Second one today." He muttered.

"I don't think you quite understand the situation that has befallen on the people. Monsters… monsters are heroes." Mask said. "Heroes, fight monsters… there is no in between. You are either a hero or a monster, Snek… you are projecting an image of confusion to the children. What if they see a monster but think… it could be a hero. It will endanger their lives!"

"I'm not buying the shit you are trying to sell." Snek replied. "Look, you got an issue with the way I am, so do I. But I am not stopping my duties as a hero. It's who I am, and it's what I do!"

Amai shook his head disappointed. "You still don't understand what I am trying to explain to you. Ever since Garou and Melee started the M Class, it is making all others look like they are incapable of helping the cities and its peoples. They are starting to believe the M Class are the ones who will save them, they are relying on the monsters."

Snek rolled his eyes to it all. "You got an issue with it, fine. So be it, have an issue. The thing is, I ain't quitting. I won't be any time soon, so you can do a few things. Suck it up and deal with it, or just ignore the M Class. You know I am not trying to take any of your fans or anything." Snek paused them smirked. "Why don't you go write a song about it!" With that Snek took his Latte and left.

Sweet Mask wasn't through yet though, he knows there is a way to bring down the M Class, and he just has to find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He said what?!"

"Look, I don't care what he said, it's just the way he said it… I really don't like him." It took a full day for Alley to digest what Amai Mask said about her family. She was hesitant in saying anything about it to her parents. Yet, she felt she couldn't keep it in. Not to mention, there was a look on that man's face that made her believe he would so something terrible if given the chance. She had to warn them in case he decided to go through with it.

Garou was biting his tongue on the whole situation. He had to since he was holding Goliath in his arms, trying to get him down for a nap. Melee held Draven attempting to do the same for the past 3 hours. Garou got to the point where he held his son inches before his face. "Why don't you sleep!" only to get a giggle out of Goliath.

Melee rolled her eyes to Garou as she turned back to Alley. "You think he wouldn't care since he's off doing his own thing. He hardly does any heroics unless absolutely necessary!" said Melee.

"I don't give a damn, he threatened our daughter!"

"He didn't threaten me dad, besides, I think we testing my temper." Alley explained. "There's something about him though… it didn't seem right."

"Hon, he hasn't been right since the day I started working for him." Melee explained. "He has his own issue to work out, sometimes he likes to take those issue out on others…"

The front door opened as Snek returned. "Hey…" he said.

Melee picked up on his tone and the way he slithered in. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Besides three jackasses wanting to make a suit out of me, Amai Mask wants me to retire… no." he said sarcastically.

"Wait, he wants you to retire? Why?" questioned Garou. "And who would be stupid enough to say they wanted to make a suit out of you to your face?" Suddenly Goliath got all fidgety, he began reaching towards Snek, as did Draven. Snek rolled his eyes as he took the twins and placed them down his lower body. The twins giggled and laughed as they braced on to Snek. Soon, they settled and fell asleep. "Damn, baby whisperer!"

Snek shrugged his shoulders to that, but got back to the subject. "About the suit, not the first time someone wanted to make one out of me. Let alone try. It never ends well for them. As for Mask, he thinks that the M Class is sending the wrong message to the people, having to depend on monsters to save them from monsters. He believes that we are corrupting the idea of justice in the world… Like I give a damn what he thinks!"

Garou turned to Melee. "Please…" he begged.

"No!" she scolded. "You are not going to eat him!"

"You never let me have any fun."

"Dad, you can't just devour someone you don't like. And trust me, I had to convince Pac and Hunter not to hint at the notion of you eating Tank Top Tiger when he was turned."

Garou smirked to the idea. "Definitely my sons!"

"Besides, cannibalism isn't really something I want you to be perfecting." Said Melee

Alley rolled her eyes to the comment. "We better keep a close eye on Amai Mask, something just doesn't seem right with him."

Melee agreed. "Just keep your distance too, remember fan girls are a lot more vicious than a monster. Trust me, personal experience!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In City R

Hunter was on the prowl.

Ever since his disappointing encounter with the Fubuki group, he felt like he needed to blow off some steam. He was actually looking forward to a decent fight against them, but it appears it was too much to ask for. To keep himself occupied, he has been pushing himself a little harder. Because of his training, he developed his father's third eye but also his mother's esper power that she gained from Tatsumaki. Hunter didn't know it at the time, but Pac was able to do the same thing. Yet, Pac hid his talent from the family since he thought it was strange to have two esper powers at once. Still, despite the new ability, it wasn't making his job any more fun! Not to mention, Hunter possessed another secret. One he hasn't told the family yet.

"HHEEEELLLPPPP!" he heard in the streets.

There he saw a woman being grabbed by a monster. It was pulling her closer and closer to him, but she kept resisting. Hunter took immediate action! He rushed in and managed to knock the monster's grip off the woman. From there he gave a powerful blow to its chest, sending it down the street. The woman was relieved. "Thank you!" she said.

Hunter gave but a nod. "Are you okay?"

"I am, thank you!" the woman turned and ran for it. Hunter on the other hand went down towards the monster. It was still alive and was about to get to its feet. Yet, when it saw Hunter staring down at him, it tried to run.

It wasn't going to get away.

He came from behind and broke its legs. It screamed into the empty street in agony, still it tried to crawl to escape. "Quite fighting it." Hunter said in a cold tone worthy of his father. "It's not like you are going to leave here alive."

The monster turned and glared at him. It was a hideous looking thing, black eyes, disfigured face, arms and legs like some sort of lizard and a bulky body. "Then finish it already!" the monster roared. "What are you waiting for!"

Hunter was waiting for something, the urge that comes over him, the one that entices him to do what he is about to. He felt himself salivating at the sight, his mouth opened. Within there were rows upon rows of sharp teeth waiting to sink into monster flesh, and they went all the way to the back of his throat! Hunter wrenched the monster from the ground before shoving it head first into his mouth. Slowly, he began to consume it. Sure, it fought all the way down, but it was a pointless fight. With a final gulp, Hunter swallowed his prey. With a firm slap to the chest and he felt it. The body filled his stomach and yet, just like his father it never showed. He could feel it digest to nothing and the surge that followed. It was the part that made Hunter cringe. He would fall to his knees and endure what was yet to come.

It was anything but pleasant. His arms and legs would go numb to it all, his heart raced in his chest, the power the beast possessed became his own.

As the rush subsided, Hunter paused, breathless, sweating to it all. He tried to settle himself, it wasn't easy for him to go through, and yet he had to. Too often he would be out and about, patrolling the streets. He would bring his own lunches only to eat them too soon in the day, but even with the monster cells within the meal, it wasn't enough for him. He needed something more, something thicker. He didn't tell his parents yet about his first time.

It was a serpent monster with legs; even he was reluctant to eat it because he thought of Snek when he saw it. Yet, as the monster turned and attempted to devour a woman, Hunter took action. When it was all said and done, and the beast was dead, the urge took over him. He couldn't ignore it. He had to eat it! Yet he knows better to do so out of the public eye. He would drag the fallen monster bodies to hidden and abandon parts of the city. From there he could eat without being seen.

Hunter was on his knees, coming down from the high. With deep cleansing breaths he settled himself down and cleared the sweat from his brow. "It's never easy."

He froze to the voice. Turning, he saw Pac leaning against the wall. "Especially when you're really hungry… it's not easy."

"Pac… you too?"

His brother nodded. "I have been every so often." He confessed. "One can usually last me a week, it's enough that I can still eat meals at home and hope mom and dad are none the wiser… but yeah…"

Hunter slowly got to his feet, still clenching his stomach. "When did you first have yours?"

Pac paused. "Shortly after I spoke with Zenko when Suiryu told me to go and talk to her… I think… that's what sped this up." He said and motioned to his upper body. "Since then… my lower body followed suit." Rolling up a pant leg, Pac showed his now ruby red scales.

"Shit man, I didn't know… AHH!" Hunter moaned as his physique began to ache. He could feel it pushing now, the serpents that coil around his father and his brother were starting to form under his skin too. "Damn it" he growled.

"It won't be long now." Pac sighed. "I wonder what else is coming… I mean, if we are going to look like dad…"

"Yeah… I know… it's a surprise!" Hunter said in a sarcastic tone. But he shook his head. "Do we tell dad?"

There was a reluctance is Pac's eyes. He didn't want anyone to know what he was eating, it wasn't of anyone concern anyway. "I rather not. What about you?"

Hunter sighed. "You think I want dad to know either? You know what he would do right? He would take us hunting with him, then, I will be forced to join the M Class because of this!" he paused. "It's… it's not important right now… we will keep it between us… okay?"

Pac agreed, the two shook hands and pinky swore that neither one would say a word to their parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lightning Max was on a roll.

Three different cities, three monster takedowns! He wasn't even breaking a sweat because of it! The fight has become a lot easier for him, and yet, he makes certain the power doesn't go to his head. He would assist other heroes if asked; offer advice for those who didn't want his help in battle. But most importantly, Max saw the look in the eyes of the people, he was a hero to them. Despite his appearance and power, he was still seen as a protector. It was all he really wanted!

Max was heading into City V, when something caught his attention. He was racing down the power lines when he noticed someone running along side him, nearly just as fast! He wasn't going too quickly either, so he came to a stop and looked up. On the rooftop was Amai Mask, who waved him up towards the rooftop. "I wonder what this is about?" he muttered to himself. With a leap, he propelled himself from the power lines up to the rooftop where Mask was waiting for him. "Yeah? What do you want?" Max demanded.

Amai smiled to him warmly. "Max, looking good I see. It's nice to know you are doing well."

"You never said any thing that comforting in the hospital when I was there. What's this about?"

Amai smiled once more. "I have come with an request."

Lightning Max was listening. "Go on."

"I want you to try and convince Snek to retire from the M Class. And I wish for you to retire as well."

Max forced a snort of a laugh. "Are you serious?" he said. "You want US to retire? Yeah, I don't think so."

"You do realize you are projecting a terrible image." Amai explained.

"Bad image? What are you talking about? The M Class is spoken about among the people as heroes, we're doing a great job!"

"But at what cost?" Amai paused as he looked over the building's side, staring down at the streets below. "Max… look at them. How can they identify with a hero that isn't human?"

"Is that it?" Max demanded. "You think because we don't look human, we can't be a hero to the people? It's just like the last time, when you wanted us to resign from the association after the incident! We are not quitting! I am no quitter!"

Amai shook his head. "I thought you were the smart one."

Max was getting fired up, surges of electricity began to pulse off his body. "Are we through here? I am on patrol."

"For now…" He watched as Sweet Mask turned away and merely walked off the rooftop. Max didn't bother to check and see if he was okay, it was Amai Mask after all. Instead, he jumped over the other side of the roof, back on to the power lines and continued on. Still, why did he ask that of him? Why does Amai Mask want him and Snek to retire from the M Class?

Max paused in the middle of his travels. He stopped in City Q to grab a bite to eat. Walking into a small shop, he found something good. The whispers have stop for the most part for Max, but there were still a few people who didn't take kindly to him. It didn't really matter anyway. Max didn't have to do a damn thing to get them to stop. People grew rather arrogant to him and felt he was an easy target. "Look at the former A Class!" one guy snickered. "Guess is rank is up for grabs!"

Max ignored them. "I'll have the large ramen bowl special please." The cook gave a nod and started his meal. Max set up his area with chopsticks and a spoon, anticipating a good meal.

"Why does a monster need to eat? Why doesn't he go back to where he came from and find somewhere else to feed?" came the voice of a heckler.

He ignored him for the moment just as his bowl came before him. "Thank you for the meal," he said and prepared to eat. He was just about to enjoy it when the voices grew louder.

"Freaks like him should eat outside so others can at least enjoy the scenery and not a monster eating!"

He still gave them no reaction. Max took his first mouthful of ramen and savored it. It was a good bowl today, perfect toppings, just the right firmness to the noodles and the broth was to die for! He was nearly finished when the arrogant men began to grow annoyed at Max ignoring them. "HEY FREAK!" Max didn't even bother to turn his head as one man attempted to land the first blow, his fists was inches from Max's head until the surge went off his body. The man flew back and hit the wall! His friends were startled as the electrical charge Max had continued to flow around his body. Finishing his meal, Max slowly stood and turned to the hecklers.

"You really think it's a good idea to try and strike me?" Max questioned. "I'm called Lightning Max for a reason, and I would be careful. I can strike more than once!" He turned and paid for his meal, Max took his leave and decided to head back home. He had done enough for today, and that conversation with Sweet Mask just soured his mood.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I still don't know how you do it…"

Melee was shaking her head, no matter what she and Garou try to do to get the twins down for a nap. They never go down! Yet the moment Snek takes them and places the twins in his middle of his body, they tuck themselves right in and fall asleep! Since then, he has allowed the twins to sleep on him, Melee even found a blanket that would keep them warm and contained yet allowed Snek to move about freely.

"Beat the hell out of me, I don't think I am that comfortable to sleep on!"

There was a look of mischief on the face of Garou, he went down on to the floor and rested his head on a clear spot of Snek, and he closed his eyes for a moment, but appeared rather impressed. "Believe it or not, you are actually quite comfortable!"

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Garou!" scolded Melee as she wrenched him off the floor. He snickered to it all.

"Seriously though, the twins love you. And getting them down for a nap is half the battle."

"Whatever, I'm going to read in my room." Snek slithered off and yet Melee couldn't help but smile as the twins didn't appear to be bothered by the movement.

"Well, I think we found their godfather."

"Like they need one. They have grown recently, you noticed right? They don't look five anymore."

She nodded, yet Melee couldn't help but think about what was going on with Amai Mask. Why all of a sudden is he so obsessed with the M Class? They have been doing this for just over 3 years now, why is he having an issue after all this time? "Melee?" Garou said gently.

"Sorry, lost in my own thoughts."

He nodded. "I'm going to speak with Sitch on this. I don't want pretty boy near our kids! It pisses me right off that he went right for Alley like that. Now he is going to go after Hunter since he's climbing the B Class and is nearing A Class, his territory!"

"What is Sitch going to do though? Let's me honest, Amai is holding back a lot of potential S Class heroes, including Atomic Samurai's disciples."

"Yeah, but knowing his hated for me, and grudge against you. Hunter's a bigger target in his mind!" Garou didn't have the heart to tell Melee about the bet Hunter made against Amai Mask. Despite winning the bet, Garou knew not to trust the word of the 'handsome kamen' the least bit.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Amai Mask will be out to get Hunter and bring him down by any means necessary or at his disposal. But perhaps there was someone who could help Hunter. Melee had an idea. "Did you know, there is another person Amai is obsessed with?" she said. "Someone he KNOWS he can't mess with?"

An intrigued look came over Garou. "Oh?"

She nodded. "I better get cooking if that's the case, a big meal should be enough to perhaps entice him over tonight."

#

That evening.

"Whoa!" muttered Lightning Max. He just got back when he saw the table brimming with food. Hot Pot for one with every kind of meat possible, sides, rice and vegetables, it was enough to feed a small legion! "What's the occasion?" he asked.

"Partial bribe, partial trap to lure someone here to perhaps help us with something…" Melee explained, yet quickly trailed off as Garou returned with their dinner guests. Saitama and Genos walked in. They saw Lightning Max standing in the living room.

"Wow, first time I really seen you up close like this, Max." said Saitama. "You look different."

Max smirked. "Yeah, well, nothing really to this you know, it's just who I am right now."

"Why are there three bio signatures in a single room up ahead?" questioned Genos. "One is… massive."

"Oh, that's Snek and the twins." Explained Melee. "We have two other kids now, Draven and Goliath. But the have taken an odd interest in Snek, apparently he is comfortable enough to fall asleep on! Since then, the twins will only take their naps on him!"

"You guys are weird,"

"Thanks Baldy we get it." Muttered Garou.

Melee was quick to give him a firm nudge to watch his language. Just as Suiryu, Hunter and Pac came in through the door. Suiryu was taken aback by the appearance of Saitama. He hadn't really seen him since the martial arts tournament they were both in!

Pac and Hunter were also a little confused to see him and Genos in the house again. "Mom…" Hunter questioned.

"Sit down we will explain everything, for now, come help yourselves gentlemen and have some hot pot. This is all monster cell free too." Melee called.

No one had to tell Saitama twice, he was already filling his bowl to the brim before sitting down to eat. Melee knew to make at least double just to be certain, as everyone sat to eat, she kept a close eye on Saitama, ensuring he was content. "This is fantastic!" he would proclaim.

"I did extras so you can take some home with you."

Then… he appeared suspicious. "Wait a minute…" he then glared at her. "This was a trap wasn't it?"

"More or less."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, what is it?"

Garou cleared his throat. "I have a favor to ask of you Saitama," said Garou. "I want you to take Hunter on as a disciple."

"Wait, what!?" demanded both Hunter and Saitama.

"Hear me out," Garou explained the situation with Amai Mask, he was coming after the M Class oddly enough, but he knows his focus will shift to Hunter the moment he gets into A Class. When that happens, hell will break loose to say the least. However, there was one key thing. "It has come to our attention that Amai Mask… has a sort of glorification for you, Saitama. And in such, we are thinking that in this… admiration that he will leave Hunter alone, if he knows Hunter is your disciple."

"Dad, I don't need his help." protested Hunter. "I can do this on my own!"

"I know you can, but there is something going on with Sweet Mask, I want to ensure you have that extra protection. He won't go after you if he sees you learning from Saitama."

Saitama was silent as he went for this third bowl of hot pot. "I don't think so," he said flatly. "First of all, what makes you think this would work? Second of all, would Sweet Mask want to go after Hunter more knowing he became a disciple of mine and not him? I mean, I even turned down Suiryu when he asked me!"

"It's true," laughed Suiryu. "Now I'm Garou's!"

"Wait, what?" demanded Garou. "I never made you…"

"You made three of us," corrected Lightning Max, and then laughed. "You didn't even realize it!"

Garou sneered as he went back to his dinner. "We're getting off track here!" announced Melee. "Saitama, this is temporary, just so we know where Amai Mask is coming from and where he intends on going with this weird path that he's on right now. He wants to shut down the M Class, for what reason I could give a damn. But knowing him, he won't stop until he gets his way. We just want to be sure our son has someone to watch his back. Please, just for a little while?"

Saitama was silent, he kept putting spoonful after spoonful of hot pot into his mouth before deciding. He let out a sigh and said. "Okay, fine. But I am not teaching him anything."

"That's okay!" insisted Melee.

"Mom…" sighed Hunter, he appeared to have become embarrassed by the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Snek kept to his room, despite the dinner conversation going on outside, he wasn't really interested in being part of it. Instead he found some books to read. One he kept getting drawn back to, The Heroes Association hero guide. He would keep opening it up to his page, his former picture of a man confident in his marital art skills. He kept staring at the photo, his hand would trace along the image and down to his legs. He kept starting at the photo, wondering if he will ever be able to return to such a state. "Snake?"

He paused from his book, staring down. Goliath woke. He rolled off Snek's back before crawling up to him. Goliath nestled himself under his arms, his eyes transfixed on what Snek held. "Book!" he said.

Snek smirked and brought the book over. Goliath's eyes widened. "SNAKE!" he said with great excitement, but then he paused. He stared at the page oddly, and then did a double take between the photo and him. Then he lifted Snek's arms and peered down. "Snake?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

Goliath looked at the photo once more; his hand tapped the image of Snek but right on the legs. The then kept peering down Snek's body. He was confused. "No legs?"

Snek shook his head. "No legs."

"Why?"

He gave a sigh, how does he tell a toddler about his missing legs? "Because… they were taken away." He said. "I had legs, but now… I have a very long tail."

Goliath was confused. "Who took your legs?"

"A very bad man."

"Will you get them back?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want them back?"

' _Damn it kid, enough with the questions!_ ' Snek thought. "Yes, I do." He said, but saw Goliath appear sad for him. "But… I also don't mind being like this. I kind of like it."

Goliath snuggled in close to him. "I like it too!"

His heart melted a little, as annoying as the twins have been to him. They did keep things interesting around here. "Want me to read to you?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. Snake Biting Fist Snek… Snek, is my name. Not Snake. Snek." He explained. But continued on and read his stats to Goliath, he appeared to hang on his every word, until he turned the page.

"Who dat?" Goliath questioned.

"Chain & Toad."

"Don't want to read, next page!"

Snek rolled his eyes as he went through page after page until there were heroes Goliath wanted to know about. Lightning Max was the other he read aloud to him. Garou's hero page and that of Melee's was another. "Mommy! Daddy!" he cheered.

"Yeah, strong mommy and daddy."

"Snake strong too!"

"I suppose so, no where near your mommy and daddy."

"No, Snake strong!" he announced. "Snake very strong."

Snek kept reading to him until he fell back asleep. Although he was young, Goliath picked up quickly when something appeared out of place. How often does a toddler notice one photo from the real thing? He did he know the picture in the hero book was really how Snek should look like? His perception was second to none. Although he wished these kids would sleep on their own damn bed!

He brought Goliath back down to the middle of his body and wrapped him in the blanket once more. Snek himself decided to get some rest. He will have to go hunt soon, he was starting to get hungry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Heroes Association.

"I appreciate your concern on the subject matter Amai Mask, but please, can we just move on from this? The M Class have caused no harm to the population or the integrity of the Association! Why all this trouble now?"

Sitch was confused to say the least. He was in his office when Amai Mask came in and announced they should dissolve the M Class Dragons effective immediately. Sitch was quick to protest the idea, claiming they were doing far more good than harm. But the notion was not sitting well with the A class hero. "Sitch, have you not seen the world in this day and age? Are you so consumed in these walls you do not hear the winds of change? The people… are expecting monsters to save them from monsters! They have become numb to the idea of a protector being something that is their destruction. For God's sake man, you have Garou as the leader of these things!"

"Garou isn't the leader, he is merely the guide and it has been beneficial for those who were turned at the martial arts tournament. He has helped these three adjust to live under the circumstances, they are making best with their abilities and have done phenomenally well! Why is this troubling you?"

Amai tried to keep his composure. "Why?" he said. "Why? It is because the children of the world are not dreaming anymore to grow up and become as strong as King, or even myself. No, they are dreaming of becoming like Garou and Suiryu! They are dreaming of becoming monsters!"

"They are merely emulating the heroes they admire."

"See! Even you claim it to be so, they are 'heroes' you haven't called them for what they really are! They are not called M Class heroes, they are called MONSTER Class DRAGONS!"

"Mask, enough of this, where is this all coming from?" asked Sitch.

Amai shook his head in disbelief. "You fail to see it, the new monster association forming directly under your nose!"

"Are you daff!" demanded Sitch. "They are not forming anything under my nose or that of the association! I suggest you take some time off Amai, take a break from your schedule and sort this nonsense out in your mind. Come back to me when you wish to speak clearly on the matter!"

"Oh, I have thought this through, and I have spoken as clearly as I can about the matter at hand, Sitch. Rest assured, you will see, you will all see that I was right this whole time. I will prove the M Class is nothing more than a monster association under cover. After all, Garou isn't the kind to change himself on a whim. I have little doubt in my mind he has been planning this notion the whole time!"

"Leave Amai…"

He walked out without another word. Amai knows he is right, but to go about proving it was one thing. He had heard rumors of one Alley Brawler being behind the incident at the martial arts contest …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He needed something good.

After waiting for the dinner party to end, the twins were placed back in their own room to sleep, Snek left the house to find something good to eat. Just as he slithered out the door, he found he wasn't the only one awake at this hour. At the side of the house were Hunter and Pac. "Why is mom doing this to me? I didn't ask for his help! I don't need it either. This is embarrassing!"

"I don't know what to tell you, I never heard mom speak of this either!"

Snek slithered over but made certain the brothers heard him. The last thing he would want to do is sneak up on a son of Garou. The brothers turned. "Snek?" questioned Hunter. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to get something to eat. Feeling rather hungry. Any of you care to join me?"

The brothers were taken aback by his question. "Wait… you know?" demanded Pac.

Snek appeared confused. "Know what?"

"Nothing!" protested Hunter. "Never mind, did you need a lift or something?" Hunter questioned.

"I would appreciate one if you aren't too busy."

Hunter obliged to take Snek out, he told Pac he would go for the time being and perhaps blow off some steam. Despite not being part of the dinner conversation, Snek knew it had something to do with what was spoken at the table.

Hunter mastered his mother's esper powers, he was able to lift himself and Snek into the sky and search for something for him to eat. They went from city to city, yet it was oddly quiet tonight, that was until they reached Snek's old stomping grounds of City F. There was something lurking on the streets and it was big! "There!" Hunter called as he brought them down. They landed just behind the monster on the prowl. There were no one around, perhaps that is why it was moving about so slowly. "What the hell is that?" Hunter muttered.

"Dinner!" Snek said with a grin. He went into hunting mode and began to slither in behind it. The thing was slow moving, hardly took three steps by the time Snek was caught up.

"Where are those damn humans? How can anyone fear the walrus man if they don't see me?"

"Oh, they won't see you either way! Well, they will, and they won't!" The walrus man turned as Snek slithered up its body and coiled around it. He encased its whole body as best he could and began the constricting process. The monster struggled only to drop to the street and tried to scream but nothing more than a muffled sound came out past Snek's coils. In that time, Hunter came over and decided to have a heart to heart talk with him.

"Snek… I am at a loss right now. Mom and dad doesn't think I can hold my own as a hero," he explained.

He was listening as Hunter explained that as of tomorrow, he is going to be known as a disciple of Saitama, he never asked to be one, but his mother and father are insisting. Snek saw the frustration in his face and knew the kid was embarrassed about it. "Did you ask why they wanted you to join Saitama?" Snek questioned.

"Something about Amai Mask coming after me. Mom thinks that if he learns that I am with Saitama, he will back off. I don't need anyone's protection!"

"You need to understand kid, Amai Mask is out to prove something right now. As to what, I don't quite know or give a damn. He confronted me this morning about leaving the M Class and go into retirement."

Hunter was surprised. "Really? Why?"

"He thinks I am sending the wrong message to the people…" Snek turned as he torqued a little harder, the monster was struggling and continued to fight despite losing air. "He thinks that people shouldn't be looking up to monsters as heroes. Apparently I am more monster than a hero in his eyes…" Bones began to break as Snek tightened his hold on the beast. One more squeeze and then, Snek felt it. The body went limp, the heart gave out. "About damn time this thing gave in!" he unraveled and then began to eat. It was just what he needed, something thick and filling! But also a little too big!

Content now, Snek did as best he could to slither off to the side and out of the main road, but the monster was a lot heavier than he anticipated. "You mom and dad are worried. You know Amai Mask was the one who wanted your father dead right? After everything that happened, he was going to kill Garou without hesitation or mercy."

Hunter froze to the news. "Him?"

"Yeah, him. He was the one who urged Saitama and Silverfang to do it, but both refused. Because of that, Mask was going to do it himself. That's all I know though, I wasn't there when it went down. But Amai Mask has little to no capacity for mercy."

"But, why do mom and dad want me to learn from Saitama?" he asked.

Snek smirked. "Can I tell you a little something? When Saitama first became a hero, I hated his guts. I was responsible for welcoming him to the Heroes Association, and took offence to how he didn't pay attention to me or knew who the hell I was. I assumed he was an oblivious jackass! All he did was chew gun and it blew up in his face as I explained I also helped decide rankings! It was like he was in a whole other world when I was speaking to him. It pissed me off. I was later informed that he possessed this phenomenal power and would soon catch up and surpass me. I took matters into my own hands. So much so, I went to him to do a rookie crushing!"

Hunter began to snicker. "Yeah, I can only assume how you believe it went down. He punched me once and it was enough for me to believe he was the real deal! Still, I respected him from that point on knowing what he could do. Amai Mask has seen first hand what Saitama is capable of, what power he possesses. He wouldn't dare go after him, perhaps the idea is that if you are seen has his student, you are off limits."

"But… I don't want to be hiding behind Saitama; I want to stand up to Sweet Mask myself. I can handle him!"

"Yeah, but the main concern is, how far will Sweet Mask go to prove a point?" Snek fell silent for a moment. "Look kid, take it in stride, see what happens first and then make your next move. Don't blow this out of proportion either. You are only shadowing him. You are not dedicating your life to this, it's merely just an illusion for Mask. Besides, you may have some fun with it in the mean time. Who wouldn't want to piss off Amai Mask?"

He never thought about it before, the devious grin grew on Hunter's face. "Well, if you put it that way…"

"There we go. Now, I got to get back home, but I will need another lift. Damn maybe this was a little too big!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He didn't want to say anything the night before at the dinner party. However, Suiryu even had an encounter with Amai Mask in recent days. He was just minding his own business wondering the streets and then fighting a monster that appeared out of nowhere. It was a fast take down; Suiryu had the thing dead in mere minutes! Much to the praise of the people, he was starting to get the admiration of the girls once more.

"You're stronger!"

"You're so much faster too."

"You're like a sexy animal!"

"Suiryu, are you doing anything tonight?"

The ladies were more than beautiful; they would flaunt their eyes towards him and try to cozy up. Had he been human, he would have taken all four of them out on dates that very night. Yet, ever since he met Alley, he began to see things far more differently now.

"I'm flattered ladies, but… I am spoken for." He said.

They were shocked. "Spoken for? Since when you do settle down with a single woman!?"

"Since I realized what I wanted." With that, in a single bound, he jumped into the air and began to travel by going from rooftop to rooftop. It kept him out of trouble for the most part, yet also gave him a bird's eye view of the world. He would stop on a tall building that allowed him to peer over the city rather peacefully. He would lie back and just enjoy the quiet every so often. But then, he would hear it. The soft footsteps that approached him.

"You've been following me since the monster attack. Can to show yourself?" he called.

Turning around, he saw Amai Mask linger out of his hiding spot. "Astute as always. I have heard your perception of things are second to none."

Suiryu smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Wanna sit down? The rooftop is nice and warm."

Amai obliged and took a seat next to Suiryu. They stared out over the city in silence before Mask finally spoke. "You are quite impressive, I have heard of your abilities long before you became… this," he said.

"I tend to make an impression."

"Indeed, now, I wonder though…" Amai paused as he found Suiryu staring oddly at him. "I wonder where you would have gone if this didn't happen to you. Dare I say it, you would have been an S Class hero."

Suiryu smirked. "Technically I am on par with them,"

"But you are not one of them. You know, you would have been one of the very few people I would allow to surpass me."

"I think I would have done that with or without your blessing."

"Maybe so, but I guess you will never know, looking like that."

He was getting offended now. "Why did you follow me?" Suiryu asked. "It couldn't be to just sit here on the rooftop, shooting the breeze with me and watch the city. Besides, I have come to know you rather well through the words of others. They aren't speaking lies about you either. So, which makes me wonder, why are you here?"

Amai smiled. "Seeing if I can save you from the trap you were lured into." Suiryu froze and stared at him strangely. "You do realize that, don't you? Your whole transformation is nothing short of a misconception in circumstance. After all, how ironic that Alley Brawler should develop a cure for monster cells, only to have it finished the day this happened to you."

"You too huh?" Suiryu asked. But then, he snickered. "I've been hearing this so many times, it's funny. Hilarious even!"

His reaction startled Mask. "What do you mean?"

"I was at the arena at the crack of dawn the day of the tournament! I used that time to train and stretch myself out. I was there all day to scope out the competition, not to mention that's when the most devoted fan girls arrive who know who I am!" he said with a snicker. "Sadly, no girls that time, but I was there. No one came in or out from Garou's family. Pac and Hunter came three hours before the event. Their sister didn't come until ten minutes before it started!"

"You are too blind to see that they planned this. How else would Garou's daughter find a mate?"

Suiryu lost it, he folded over laughing his head off to the comment. He fell on to his back still snickering at the notion. "You think… you think that's true?" he said between his fits of giggles. "Why me thought?" he asked. "If they could do this to anyone to give her a mate, why me? Why didn't they do it to you?" he asked.

Amai was taken aback by the comment. "Me?" he questioned.

Suiryu sat up with the biggest grin on his face. "Yeah, why would they want me, when you are obviously the better target? Besides, Garou may hate your guts, but if you would be a strong mate for his daughter, would he not take that chance?" but then, he started snickering again.

"You are not taking this seriously! You don't care if you were used for breeding for his daughter?!" Amai demanded.

Suiryu's smile grew, but he leaned towards Amai and said. "Let me tell you a little secret. Before I became this… I wanted to date her. I wanted to meet Alley and take her out, since there was no other girl like her that I have seen or met before," Suiryu confessed. "Now, I don't know if me becoming this improved my chances, who can say. I do know this though. I have a whole new respect for her, and her family!" He picked himself off the side of the roof before looking over the city once more. He stretched himself out before deciding on a path.

"So it doesn't bother you that you may never do martial arts again?"

"Who said I wouldn't be able to do that? Besides, after the tournament before the last one, I was going to retire and train to become a hero. But then, this one was all too tempting. When I heard a rumor that Garou's sons entered through the citywide elimination battle, I had to step back into the ring one more time. I got in since I was a past champion you know." He paused and smiled. "Wow, I just realized something. If I stayed retired, this wouldn't have happened to me. So… it wasn't the fault of Garou's family. It was mine!" He shook his head to it all. "I do admit though, this is an adventure! I have gotten way stronger than before, but, I also am around others that don't care what I look like, what skills I have. I am with a woman who sees me as me, not just some strong show off!"

"You fail to see, that you are not you anymore! You are okay with that? You are just going to be fine with the idea that you may never be human again!" Amai demanded.

Suiryu smiled once more. "If it happens, it happens," he said, but also smiled. "If that's the case, I got a girl who doesn't mind the least bit!" With that, he jumped off the side of the roof and made his way through the city once more.

"Suiryu?"

He snapped out of his train of thoughts. Sitting across from him at the kitchen table was Alley. "You okay? You looked like you were in your own little world!"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking…" he paused. "Say, Alley. Odd question," he said. "If… If I wasn't like this and I asked you out on a date. What would you have said?" he asked.

"Is that what your deep trance was about?" she asked with a snicker. "I would have given you a chance." She said. "But… I am also aware of your little habits with girls, I don't think I would have expected much out of the relationship… why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious I suppose." He fell silent for a moment, but a smile spread over his lips as he just remembered something. "Say, I hear there's a street fair going on tonight in City Q wanna go?"

Her eyes lit up, Alley nodded her head with great excitement. Suiryu grinned, another date night!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Hunter went to the abandoned distract in City Z. He knocked on Saitama's door only to have it be answered by Genos. "Hunter…" he said.

"Look, I don't mean to be stepping on your toes here Genos, I promise I won't interfere in the training regiment Saitama has you on."

The door widened, Saitama wasn't home, yet Hunter couldn't believe how small the place was! "You two live here? I don't get it, if it's abandoned, why not take the other rooms? Blow out a wall or something?"

"Huh?" questioned Genos.

"Never mind. So… what do you guys do? Where do you go?"

"To be honest, we mainly go grocery shopping. Today is a good day you came, Master has his eyes on various items but they are limited per customer. And extra hand will allow us to obtain more food for training."

Hunter froze. "Oh… okay…" He was already regretting going along with this, however he remembered what Snek said, keep an open mind and this is only temporary. It could be worst, he could have been in the Fubuki group!

#

"That will be 494 yen"

Reaching into his pocket, Hunter took out the money. He was at the grocery store for no more than 10 minutes when the whispers began. "Really? He's with Caped Baldy?"

"I heard he just joined him yesterday. I wonder why he went with him. He could apprentice under ANY hero."

"I heard he even turned down the Fubuki group. Then again, he is with an A Class hero. Doesn't that S Class hero Genos also come around when Caped Baldy is here?"

"This is getting ridiculous." Hunter muttered. He paid for the groceries and met the others outside. Saitama couldn't have been happier. "We got all we needed and then some! Well done everyone!"

"Yeah, I really hope we are going to do something more than this. I really do." Hunter said.

"Do not question Master's methods!" scolded Genos.

Then, there was a spark in Saitama's eyes. "You two should spar!" he said.

It caught both heroes off guard. "Spar? With him?" Hunter asked, then again, he hasn't faced a cyborg before. Genos appeared a little reluctant.

"Master, with all due respect, should we not be more focused on…"

"Now, now Genos, you heard Hunter say he wanted to do something more. Besides, didn't his sister make your new Exoskeleton or something? It's taken the damage from regular monsters… but going up against him, that's an ultimate test!"

"I could go for a sparring session…" Hunter paused, he could sense someone watching him.

Saitama peered beyond Hunter and noticed it too. Saitama called out. "So, were you going to come out and say hello or just stand there staring at us with a creepy look?"

He emerged from the shadows. Amai Mask. At first he merely smiled, but then the smile vanished. "Why… do you even bother with the likes of him, Saitama?" he said.

Hunter was surprised that he didn't call him the Caped Baldy, perhaps this is the respect he has for his strength? Saitama stood there confused for a moment. "Genos is okay, why do you have an issue with him?"

Amai glared. "I speak of the son of Garou!"

Saitama turned to Hunter and shrugged his shoulders. "Why bother?" he asked Amai. "Why not?"

"You do know what he is capable of? You do know he can become just like his father? You wish to help him grow stronger and become a threat to society?!"

"Ouch." Muttered Hunter. "I am standing right here!"

However Saitama eyes wondered about. "Well, if you think about it, ever since I spared Garou's life, he hasn't done anything to hurt anyone. Those he has harmed were looking for a fight. His children don't cause havoc despite their ability if they chose to. No, I think I make a good choice in accepting one of them as a disciple. He will make a great sparring partner for Genos after all."

"You train the son of a monster, who will become a monster himself. I thought you understood the elegance and beauty of justice!"

"Master has already spoken his peace to you. It was Master Saitama who spared Garou in the first place, when you wished for his death! You question his logic and reasoning now? I take offence to it!" Genos suddenly started to power himself up. Hunter heard his weapons charging at the ready. "Do you have any other business with my master or fellow disciple?"

Amai turned and glared at Hunter oddly, he sneered. "No, but what happens the day he surpasses you in A Class? What then?" Amai asked.

"Then he surpasses me. So what? It's not like I can't climb the ranks either."

"Very well then…" he turned to leave, not before turning on his heels. "Oh, just so you are aware, Son of Garou. The association is having an open house for possible new investors in a matter of two weeks. They are insisting the M Class be there, and the family of Garou for… show. I hope your family has manners and does not disrupt or ruin the opportunity for new investments…" He left shortly after the announcement.

"Is he serious?" Hunter said.

Genos nodded. "He is, all available S Class are to attend as well. We are to demonstrate to new investors that the Heroes Association is a wise place for their money to go. However, I have heard recently the main reason why most investors are attending is due to your family and the promise of them being there in person."

"So they want to make a spectacle out of it… great… Like we don't endure enough of that as it is."

"At least I don't have to go!" gloated Saitama.

"Shut up." Muttered Hunter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You want us to do what!?"

Melee was even alarmed as Garou began to yell at the phone, it was a call from Sitch himself and he was explaining the situation. "We are not there to amuse potential investors, we are not there so their snot nose brats and have a picture taken with us. Not to mention Sitch, I got two kids who are just starting to learn and observe everything around them. They won't take kindly to people gawking at them!"

There was a pause. Sitch continued to speak with Garou, hopefully making a promise to him over the phone on the protection of the twins. "Look, I know you need investors, but why the hell do we have to be involved? They know what we do, they know we are part of the association…" but paused.

He rolled his eyes to the whole thing. "Fine… FINE! We'll be there… two weeks from today… yes… yes…." Again he rolled his eyes, he turned to Melee and made a finger gun to his head. "Yes, we will be there… okay… bye."

He hung up the phone. "Just shoot me already!"

"What's that about? Investor meeting?" she asked.

"We are to go to the association, the M Class Dragons and look pretty to possible new rich investors. By the sounds of it, the main reason why they have new investors who are interested is because of the M Class Dragons." He shook his head to it all. "I don't give a damn about investors. We are there to be made into a side show!"

"But we are not the only ones, are we?"

"No, the S Class is going to be there too. Alley can slink her way out of this one and pretend to be Metal Knight if she wants to. Everyone else, no."

"Wait… we ALL have to go?"

Snek slithered out of his room, he still had difficulty moving about, but the conversation peeked his interest. "All M Class?" he demanded.

Garou smirked. "Yeah… ALL M Class Dragons… meaning you too!"

"Oh, so I should eat something massive the day before and become immobilized!" he said with a smirk.

"No, then I would have Melee carry you telepathically. Think of the spectacle you would be if you came on a full stomach!"

"You mean like this?" Slithering out a little more, Snek revealed the Twins once more sleeping on him, right on the monster he ate just the night before.

"Worst, more like jumping spoiled little rich brats using you as a trampoline."

Snek hissed at the thought. "Not happening! I ain't going!"

"Oh no, if I have to go, you do too!" warned Garou. "No one is getting out of this!"

"What about the twins?" asked Melee.

"They have to come too, Metal Bat is going to be there, more than likely Zenko as well, so she won't be able to babysit. Remember Sitch asked for this directly, if something happens, it is going to happen! But I think we are rather well behaved for monsters!"

"Better than most!" snickered Melee.

"I still don't like it." Growled Snek.

"None of us do, so like I usually say, suck it up!" Garou decided to make the call to Suiryu and Max, giving them the heads up on what will happen in 2 weeks time. They too fought the notion of attending, but Garou once more stated if he has to go, everyone does. If not, he will make it miserable for them to live in the same house as him! They knew he meant it too!

After the calls, he noticed Pac standing behind Snek in the halls. "Really? We ALL have to be there?"

"Afraid so," said Melee. "How's the new shirt? Is it working for you?"

Melee as attempted to make new clothing for Pac, he still wants to hide his coiled serpents from the world, so she made compression shirts and pants for him to wear. He appeared relatively normal, yet his hands were still red and clawed. He attempts to fix that with leather gloves and tape. Yet each time he places the compression clothing on, his serpents rebel. "It's okay… but I don't think a part of me really likes it… see…" under his shirt the serpents moved about rather aggressively. Pac took his shirt off and they instantly settled and went back into place. "I don't get it!" he said in frustration. "I thought these things are a part of me, not have their own minds!"

"They are a part of you, but they are acting out your emotions right now. You got a lot going in in your head." Said Garou. "Frustration, confusion, worry, anxiety, panic, change, they all react since you can't express all of that emotion."

"Lucky me…" he muttered. "How do I stop it then?"

"You got to sort yourself out. Figure out what you want out of this. That's half the battle."

Pac rolled his eyes as he went back to his room and slammed his door. Snek was startled by it. "Damn, and I thought I had issues!"

"You still do, but Pac is going through a hell you will never endure." Said Garou.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Amai went over the videos of the martial arts tournament. Time and time again he observed everyone who went in and out of the event, not once did he see Alley Brawler or any of her family until 3 hours before the production. He saw Suiryu was there at the crack of dawn, he didn't leave the event all day out of excitement. He also spent time training and practicing until the second arrival came. Snek. He always came early to scope out the competition and ensure everything he wore was pristine and clean.

Second was Max, then the others came him within half an hour of him. Hunter and Garou Jr. arrive three hours before the tournament even started just to be certain they were there on time and to see whom else was going to be participating.

"Pity, the rumor was indeed a rumor. Miss Brawler didn't arrive until ten minutes before the event." Amai sighed.

He did notice the clone of Dr. Genus though. He was there one hour before Suiryu even arrived. With all the facts pointing to the clone, he had no choice but to abandon the notion that Alley was behind the turning of Snek, Max and Suiryu.

But a new question came to mind. How did she create a cure like substance? She never shared her secret with anyone about it, there are no notes, not even Child Emperor has the details of the cure. And yet, she has created something very close or at least stop the monster process from reaching its full maturity. He went over that part of the video as well time and time again. From the moment Suiryu began to change, to when Snek got his injection. The time laps between the three was nothing short of incredible.

Suiryu received his cure mere moments after announcing his discomfort. Max was second but was already starting to change. Snek… Snek would have more than likely been in the same boat as Suiryu had he taken the injection before Max. Yet, he saw him wave off Alley and pointed to Max. "What little civility you had left and used it on him, what a pity."

He turned the tapes off shortly after. But another thing began to puzzle him. Despite their condition, Snek, Max and Suiryu appear no really worst for wear in a sense. He has heard Snek took it the hardest since he turned the most out of the three. And yet, as long as they could still perform their hero's obligations, the three appeared to be content with themselves. "How can they even dare to show their faces in public like this? Is there no shame to what they have become? Is there nothing that will make them believe they are monsters?" he asked himself.

Who really bothered him was Snek. Not just because the serpent man bested him, but also because he was a lot more like Garou than the other two. Snek needs to feed off monsters to keep himself satisfied, just like Garou does. The two are like peas in a pod in his mind. It's bad enough there was an article in the paper about Snek's latest kill. People adore him for his actions, when they are only means of keeping himself fed, there nothing heroic about it!

However, there have been rumblings online. Amai has read up on various people who despise the M Class for the very reason that they are indeed monsters! One man has been quite vocal about it. This particular person goes by the name of 'Chip Hacker' stating he is a aspiring robotics creator and was set to apprentice under Metal Knight until the incident between Garou's family occurred. He was promised a large grant to continue his research and development, which has since fallen through, due to the disappearance of Metal Knight. He has blamed Garou's family for what has happened, and has since announced he will never trust the M Class.

There was anger out there by the common people; however, Amai didn't quite know how to use it, not just yet anyway. There will come a time for it, however he will merely observe it for now.

With the computer turned off, he decided to call it a night. There will be a way to ensure the M Class is taken out of the association.

Monsters like them cannot call themselves heroes!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hunter never thought of it before, he never assumed that a spar with someone besides his own father and brother was something he needed. Saitama insisted after dropping the groceries off at his apartment that he and Genos do a practice battle together. Hunter was a little concerned about it, he didn't want to harm Genos. "Is this a good idea?" he questioned. "I know I am strong, but what can Genos handle?"

Saitama insisted. "I have seen how strong he's become, that new body your sister made for him has withstood time and time again. I think this would be the ultimate test on his new exoskeleton! Besides, it is Genos, your sister or the good doctor can fix him right up if he takes damage!"

"It's true, most of my parts can be easily repaired or replaces at a moment's notice. I am interested in a practice battle with you Hunter, do you wish to proceed?"

Hunter nodded, he took off his shirt and tossed it to the side, if he's going to go all out, he is going to be comfortable! Saitama smiled. "Okay, let's do this until one cannot continue, or the other surrenders… which I doubt either one of you will do. Ready…. BEGIN!"

Genos fired up, he launched himself right at Hunter, but the move was easily avoided. Genos could turn rather quickly, but he's not as fast as Hunter.

Hunter took into fact how long it takes for Genos to fire up, how fast he can move his thrusters and to turn himself around. It leaves him exposed for mere seconds, but it all adds up in the end.

The two would clash, Hunter felt the power behind Genos and was impressed. For a light body frame, he could pack a punch! Hunter managed to strike him once, just to see how much damage he could do and the extent of it. It wasn't a hard hit either, but it was enough to throw Genos off and down to the earth. He stumbled. His chest plate dented in.

Then, he got serious. Striking the ground, Genos summoned an electric current, adding to his boosters and increasing his speed. At first, Hunter couldn't see him coming, but he felt the strikes! Across the face, in his stomach and then a blow from behind. He was thrown hard across the canyon floor, hitting the ground harder than he sent Genos! Hunter was quick to pick himself back up, not before clearing the blood from his lip. "Okay, let's play!" he announced.

He felt his speed increase, the faster Genos went, the faster Hunter became. His body adjusted to the blow as he went all out. He struck harder than before, that did some damage! He then went after Genos's mains weapons, his hands. There was no technique that could be used to disarm them… unless one includes ripping his arms off! Hunter didn't want to do that, he wasn't out to hurt or break him, just enough to win the bout!

He knew Genos was sensing his will for victory, Genos too had something to prove to Saitama. Placing some distance between each other, Hunter watched his hands lock. He knew what was coming and countered with his own firepower. At the same time the two made the stance.

"INCINERATE!" they called.

A torrent of fire burst forth from their hands, neither one willing to let go or allow the flames to quell. Hunter knew he could use this to his advantage somehow. Yet, he felt himself slipping. His sides began to act up and the pain in his core started to grow. "AHHHHH!" he screamed. Suddenly he broke away from the hold, he fell to his knees in agony. Genos stopped immediately.

"Did I hurt him?"

Saitama however wasn't the least bit concerned. He watched on as Hunter's flesh began to contort and move. "Okay big guy, you know it's coming, just let it out. You're resisting it…" Saitama said.

Hunter howled as his flesh burst. The serpents broke free and were finally unleashed! They then twisted around his body and his arms. He was breathless as he felt them tighten around him, and yet he could still feel them growing and moving about. It took a while, but when everything settled, Hunter slowly stood once more. His upper body finally caught up. Yet, he couldn't help but notice the difference between him and his brother. Along his shoulders were small horns of sorts, his body remained a dull emerald green and yet he appeared to be slightly bulkier than before. "Hunter… did I cause this?" Genos questioned.

"No… no…" Hunter said rather breathlessly. "This was brewing in me for a while. I just didn't know… I didn't know when it would happen." He kept looking down at his hands, then his arms. He tried to figure out how his arms could appear the same as before, yet know there are these demonic serpents dragons like creatures wrapped around them. "I… I think I'm done for today." He said.

Saitama nodded. "You both did well, good fight!" he said. "See you tomorrow then? There's a shrimp sale in City F!"

"I think I may have to pass on that," Hunter took his leave. He went home immediately.

Taking to the skies, he found his power grew quite a bit, that or the spar with Genos really made him stronger. But he flew far faster than he could before, he reached the house in no time. Hunter rushed in and found his family having a meeting of sorts. Yet when they saw him, the conversation came to a stop. "Hunter?" questioned Snek.

His father turned and was stunned. Hunter's upper body caught up, yet the difference between himself and his father was noticeable. His mother did a quick inspection, before she asked. "Are you okay?"

"It scared me, but I'm okay." He explained. "I didn't think it would be that painful!"

"You grew demonic snake dragons out of your body, of course it would be painful!" said Snek. "Still… DAMN!"

"How do you feel?" his father asked.

He didn't quiet know yet, he didn't think it would feel like this, but he also didn't know what to expect. "I think I need to sleep on it, but… for now… it's all right."

His father nodded. But then noticed his split lip. "Were you fighting?"

"Sparring… with Genos." He explained.

"Damn it, he pushed you, didn't he!"

"Dad, I asked for it! We were grocery shopping earlier… you were right though, Amai Mask didn't take kindly to Saitama making me his disciple. He confronted him about it today, and something about an investor's meeting in two weeks."

"We all have to be there, the whole family." His mother explained. "Are you going to be okay to go like that?"

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" Hunter said sarcastically. But he paused. "Even Snek has to go!?"

"Especially Snek!" his father said with a twisted grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two weeks flew by, much to the cringe of the M Class. They were all reluctant to go through with it, after all, they are going to be paraded about like clowns to entertain the rich public and convince them to invest. Garou turned to everyone and gave a little pep talk. "Let's just set some ground rules here. We are not here to entertain the masses, we are not here to be made a mockery of, insulted or use as some sort of ploy. We are M Class Dragons, we are who we are and we yield to no one. So if a kid asks to ride you, tell them to go to hell!"

"I'll do more than tell them." Muttered Pac.

"One other thing, if they come after the twins…" warned Melee.

"They go through the wall!" warned Garou.

It would be some time before the investors would arrive. So the M Class went in to the association, the S Class was there as well… most of them. Tatsumaki, Pig God, Darkshine, Atomic Samurai, Bang, Metal Bat and Genos. The S Class was having their own conversation until they noticed the whole M Class walking in. Tatsumaki sneered. "We have to let them come to this too!" she demanded.

"We would be more than happy to leave, but Sitch insisted." Explained Garou.

"It's not all that bad, just smile and wave. And show off those muscles!" explained Darkshine.

"Not everyone has a gun show there Dark," snickered Metal Bat.

"Yeah, no." muttered Snek.

Suddenly, the whole S Class was starting at him. "Snek?" He turned and saw Atomic Samurai with the biggest smirk on his face. "Well I'll be damned! Look at you!"

"What the hell are you staring at?"

"You!" He explained. "Last time I saw you, was when you took on Amai… you weren't this big either!"

"Atomic!" scolded Bang.

Snek tried to stand his ground. "I grew a little. What of it!"

"You nearly doubled in size since the transformation." Said Genos. "Last records indicated you were just over 20 feet long when you were at the hero hospital. When you took on Amai Mask you were 25 feet 4 inches. Now, you appear to be 34 feet, 7 inches."

"You got a little bulky there too." Said Atomic. "I take it you don't really watch that figure of yours anymore huh?"

Snek hissed to the news. "I'm getting a drink." He muttered and slinked off.

"Yeah, still Snek alright…"

"Know when to shut the hell up Atomic!" scolded Max. "That's not cool nor is it fair of you to point that out!"

Atomic turned to Max as a look of intrigue came over him. "Oh, you think you can tell me what to do?" he said. "Lightning Max, Class A rank 21 was it? You haven't even stubbed your toe in the top five of your old class. Let alone reached S Class. What makes you think you could hold your own against me?"

Max didn't back down, he even dared to step forward. "Its M Class Dragon rank now… on par with the likes of you. As for holding my own? Coming from a man that carries a metal sword, yeah! I think I could!" warned Max as he began to surge.

Pac was quick to come between the two. "It's not worth it, Max."

"Oh and look at you! Following your old man's footsteps huh?" Atomic then took notice of Hunter. "That's recent too isn't it?"

She had it. Melee moved so fast, no one saw it until it was too late. She took one of Atomic's swords and held it to his chin. Everyone backed off as she glared into the eyes of the Samurai. "Last warning, know when to shut the hell up!" snapped Melee.

Her speed was startling. She was faster than before! Atomic closed his mouth for once and backed off. Lowering the sword she tossed it back to him, he didn't say another word. Sitch soon came by and explained everything going on. The investors will be arriving in the hour, there will be a meet and greet with them in one of the main rooms. "Please, be on your best behavior everyone!" he pleaded.

"I make no such promises," said Garou.

"If they come after or mock my kids, same thing!" said Melee.

"Oh come off it, like we don't have to pretend we're enjoying this either!" said Tatsumaki.

Sitch led the way down the hall to the main room they would be gathering in. Snek followed with a coffee in hand. There were snacks, beverages and offerings for the clients, Pig God already sat himself down at a table made just for him and started to eat.

Garou sneered to it all. "I feel like this is a trap." He muttered to Melee. "It's too clean cut."

She nodded in agreement. "How are the twins holding up?"

Checking his sides, Garou felt for the boys, so far they were still sleeping. However, it won't be long until they wake again and want to be out and about.

Within the hour, they arrived. Rich and powerful families soon flooded into the room, they took in the sight of the S Class, but their focus instantly went to the M Class Dragons. "It's him! The hero hunter now one of the strongest heroes there is!" one man whispered.

"He doesn't look that strong!" said a kid.

"I took out a monster before!"

That voice. Garou knew that voice too! The punk ass kid that tried to fight Pac in the lunchroom, Waganma! He only learned recently through Sitch that there reason why Waganma was here, was to represent the family. His father has since been banned from ever coming back to the association, yet apparently the association wasn't mad enough to stop accepting his donations. Perhaps that's for a good reason on both ends that his father wasn't there. Garou only put him through a wall, he promised Melee at least two. "Yep, I faced down a monster before, in fact it was the son of Garou! I took him out easily!" he bragged to the other boys.

"So cool!"

"How?"

He was about to continue the story until Zenko showed up. She was smiling from ear to ear. "You didn't do anything of the sort! You got beaten up with chopsticks!" she said.

The boys he was out to impress suddenly turned to him. "Is this true?"

"Of course not! I'll prove it! I know the son of Garou is here! I'll prove I can beat him!"

Pac appeared right behind him, he tapped him on the shoulder. "Really? You didn't the first time." The kid froze, turning a different shade of white and wetting his pants. He turned and came face to face with a much older Pac. "Do I have to break your thumb this time around?" and he even brought a set of chopsticks with him!

Waganma passed out from the shock!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everything was going rather smoothly for the most part. Garou left the room once to let the twins out. They kept close to him and Melee due to all the people around. Yet when the rich kids started to notice them, they began dragging their parents over. "I want a picture! I want a picture!" they demanded.

"No photos." Garou insisted.

"Nonsense, one photo isn't going to hurt! Now get those two in there, my son wants a picture with them!"

"No photos!" Melee said more sternly. But they weren't listening, they got their cameras ready and started taking pictures. Garou used his wings to cover the twins. Yet those who managed to get a photo were stunned. Nothing showed up but this white flash. "It didn't take!" Others found their photos too didn't take either. Garou turned, and saw Lightning Max grinning from ear to ear! Was he that fast that they were taking a picture of him or was he manipulating the electrical devices? Either way, Garou mouthed 'thank you' to him. He gave but a nod and continued on.

"Let me play with them! I want to play with them!" the kids called and tugged on Garou's wings.

Garou gave a defiant growl to them. "Back off you shitty brats!"

Melee was quick to step in. "Look, these are my children, they are not toys!" she scolded. Goliath began to grip Garou even tighter out of fear. These kids were not sitting well with him or his brother. The twins went as far as giving out a hiss to the rich kids, they were not happy!

"You know, I think the kids much rather have a nap." Announced Garou.

Yet how to get them down for one after they just woke up from a nap was the troubling part. However, Snek was quickly offered his services to take the twins and let them rest. "Pass them here, I'll find a nice quiet place for them." it brought a sneer to Garou, Snek found his ticket out of this circus! Still, he knew the kids would be more comfortable with him than out in the open. As Snek gathered the twins in his arms, the rich kids began to climb up and jump on him! He turned and hissed once. "I just ate two weeks ago!" he snapped. "Quit jumping on the monster I ate!" he leaned in and whispered. "Unless you want to join it!"

They immediately got off of him. Snek turned and slithered out with the twins in hand. "He's no fun, the M Class are no fun daddy! They should be fun!" one kid pouted.

"Can't you do something interesting for my kid? They only talk about the M Class!"

Rolling his eyes, Garou sighed. "Fine. But you asked for it. Stand back." Melee began to back up as Garou started to grow, he grew bigger and bigger until he was half way turned into his monster form! He gave a defiant roar to the masses who were stunned silent… then cheered!

"Wow, he's amazing!"

"Look how big he grew!"

"Daddy, he's massive!"

"I want one!"

Garou quickly shrunk himself down but shuttered. He turned to Melee and whispered. "I feel so dirty."

But something else began to bother him. He sensed someone among these rich people. Something didn't belong. He noticed Hunter and Pac acting strangely, it caught their attention too.

Garou began walking about, looking at the faces of possible investors until one appeared rather out of place. A single man in the corner of the room, holding on to the same plate and drink that he had two hours ago. Neither one was touched, nor he hasn't spoken with any of the heroes or the M Class. Garou then picked up on a smell, he knew it all too well. So he began to approach the man who tried to look away from him. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Garou… former hero hunter, the human monster… and so on… but I don't need to tell you that, do I?"

The man forced a smile, even that was off to Garou, so he began to approach a little closer. Garou placed his arm on the wall inches away from the man's face. It forced him to turn and look at him. "I don't think you are here for an investment meeting… In fact… I don't even think you are human yourself…" He then got right next to the man's ear. "I can smell you!" he whispered.

The man turned. "Oh… why didn't you say anything when I got in?"

"Wasn't focused on you, now I am. So, how is this going to go? Are you going to go quietly… or are you going to let me know who else you snuck in… I do remember you carrying a briefcase…"

The man forced another twisted grin. "But you're too late, aren't you?"

Garou smirked. He turned back to the masses before giving a high pitch whistle. The room froze. "Hey, everyone… just so you know, we got a breech!" he said.

Tatsumaki was levitating children when she nearly dropped them. "What are you talking about freak boy?" she demanded.

"Monster breech, level tiger, parasitic ones… One is right here!" He grabbed the man and tore into the stomach and ripping out the monster! The body collapsed, Garou looked it over but gave a nod of confirmation. "He's been controlling a corpse! But he has friends in this building now looking for hosts."

"You won't win! My kind reproduce quickly! We will take over the association. In fact, some were following your little children!"

Garou sneered. "It won't end well for any of them." With a mere brush of his hands, he crushed the monster to smithereens. He turned to the others. "Max, what you got?"

Max was shaking in place oddly, but it was a new trick he learned. Bioelectricity is still electricity. He can sense them with a small surge he pulses out. "I got 20 of them on the move, first floor. Ten down the hall east wing, two near by, four on the west side of the building. Four in this room"

"Tatsumaki, if you please. Levitate everyone off the ground."

She sneered to Garou but did as he asked, the people of the room were lifted up off the ground. "Max, do your thing!"

With a grin on his face, Max charged himself up, and sent a powerful shock wave through the room. Four small screams were heard as the small monsters dropped out of their hiding spots. Suiryu quickly went over and crushed the two closest to him, Pac and Hunter got the remaining ones.

"We got to get the rest of these bastards!" called Melee.

"Yeah, Max, Suiryu, take the east…"

"HEY, YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY HEROES HERE!" protested Tatsumaki.

Garou rolled his eyes. "What the hell do you want to do then!"

"WE take the east, you take the west."

"I'll stay in case they come back!" announced Darkshine.

"I'll watch your back," said Max

"Divide and conquer!" called Pac.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Suiryu took in the scent of the fallen monster that he took down earlier, it would make it easier for him to hunt if he knows what they smell like. He, along with Garou, Pac and Hunter went to the west side of the building. The little bastards were slinking and biding their time. "We got to find Snek, these things were going after the twins!" Garou announced.

"Why the twins?" demanded Pac. "They are too young to do any damage aren't they?"

Garou smirked. "Very funny. No, the twins can cause quite a bit of damage. Also you haven't seen them when they haven't had a nap! They can raise hell!"

"We better hurry then…" Hunter paused oddly. "Why do I feel like this is a distraction?"

His words made Garou pause. "He's right. Why send in level tiger threats to an investor's meeting? Something else is going on."

After thinking it over, he nodded to the notion. "Hunter, Pac, you two head out, check the cities and look for strange activates, keep us posted!"

"Got it!" The brothers rushed out of the association, Garou kept on the hunt. "Suiryu none of these things leave here alive!"

"Good!" The two began to split up, Garou however really had to find Snek and make certain he and the twins are okay.

#

Snek attempted to find a nice quiet room to bring the twins. He could tell something startled them, but it soon became more than what happened in the room. "Don't like him, he's scary!" Goliath said.

It forced him to pause and look about. Snek felt it in the ground, tiny footsteps and they were following them. He turned to the twins and whispered. "Goliath, Draven, tell me if you see something, I want you to tap my side and point to where you see it, okay?"

Draven tapped his side and pointed to a shadowy part of the hall. Snek saw it that time. "What the hell are you suppose to be?"

The little parasitic monster emerged. "Oh you saved me the trouble of finding these two. They will make perfect hosts!" It jumped from the ground, its arms little drills ready to bore into soft tissue. However before it could reach the twins, Snek snatched it out of the air with his bare hands. The monster was stunned. "How, how could you!?"

"I got excellent reflexes you little shit!" He gave a squeeze and crushed the monster to death. "Now how many more of these things…" he paused as he felt something pushing under his belly, right near the center of himself. Snek moved the twins up to his arms as he turned himself slightly over. He found another one, but it was trying to drill into him! "What the hell?!" he demanded.

The monster stopped. "You cannot have flesh this strong! My drills can pierce anything!"

Snek rolled his eyes as he used the tip of his tail to ensnare and crush the little bastard. He left the corpse on the ground and continued on. "These things are worst than ants! Come on, let's find a safe room to put you two in."

Slithering down the hall, Snek found one room, a single door in and out. Fortunately there was nothing within so he could take up the whole space and ensure nothing gets passed him! Feeling secure enough he let the twins rest once more on him, but they were still scared. Snek knew it too, so he thought of something. "How about I tell you kids a story? You want to hear a story?"

Their eyes lit up and nodded. "Okay, this is the story of Biting Snake Fist Snek, and how he got his battle suit…"

#

Garou and Suiryu were quick to find each other once more, Suiryu got three, Garou got one. But as they went down the halls, they found two fallen monsters in the hallways.

"That's two more dead. Someone got to these two before us!" called Suiryu.

"Look at the way they died, crushed to death. I got to say that Snek's handy work."

"We got all the ones down here, better check the other side."

"No point, we got those!" called Tatsumaki. She kept all the fallen monsters in an esper bubble, she took the ones Garou and Suiryu possessed before dissolving them into nothing! That's all of them, but it still didn't sit right with Garou.

"Something else has to be going on…."

'DAD!" Garou got a message from Pac. This third eye opened.

'What did you find?'

'Level Dragon threat! City O. It's taking electricity from the grid but it's getting stronger, the thing is growing as we speak, it won't be long until…' suddenly, the power began to cut in and out at the Association.

"It's taking out all warning and power to those systems!"

"What are you talking about!?" demanded Atomic.

"I sent Hunter and Pac out to see what else could be going on, this was a distraction. The main threat is devouring power, it's feeding so much it is taking it from all the cities. With no power, none of the warning systems will work!"

"What are we waiting for!" demanded Tatsumaki.

The power went out.

The whole building went into lockdown. The door froze and sealed. "We got to get out of here, if this thing isn't working alone…" said Suiryu.

"We have no power, these doors are to withstand a monster attack!" said Atomic. "Guess we will have to cut our way out!"

"Or blast open a door!" Tatsumaki said with a grin. In fact, she went down the halls and was able to pry open the doors with ease before taking off. Yet before anyone else could follow, they slammed shut again!

Suddenly the building began to light up once more, it was hazy, but there was power! "This place does have a back up generator doesn't it?" Garou questioned.

"That. Or it's Max."

They ran back to the room where the VIPs were. Max was doing everything he could to keep the lights on, sending surges of his own power into the building. "We got to get everyone out of here! I can't hold this forever!" he said.

"We can't have them leave either," said Melee.

"Max, hold your power!" Garou called. The room fell into darkness once more. Genos assisted by charging up and gave off a dim light. Melee could call upon Genos's fire to her hands. Max paused and took a break. "We got a monster attacking the power grid, level dragon. My sons are in pursuit of it now, but it won't be much good. The thing is devouring electricity and we need to put it back into the system to bring everything on line again. Max. I need you to get out there and stop this thing!"

"Me?" he said. "I can take down a level demon, but a dragon?" he asked.

"You got this, you've gotten stronger since the last fight we had. Remember? I'm going to open the doors. But I need you to make a break for it and get to the power station in City O. I know you can do it from there. You are the only one that can take the energy out of the monster and put it back into the grid. We can't go and just destroy this thing out of the pure hell of it."

Max was worried, but he gave a nod. "Okay, I'll go!"

"Good, be ready." Garou approached a panel in the wall, one for emergency power. He then focused and summoned the electrical power he rarely uses; with all his strength he sent the current in, enough to power the doors. Without hesitation, Max made a run for it. Garou could only hold it for so long before collapsing from the effort. 'Did you make it out?' he asked Max telepathically.

'I'm already on my way to city O!'

"Wait, what about us? How are you going to protect us now!?" demanded one of the investors.

"We are, which is why we are staying here so nothing happens to you. So sit down, shut the hell up and enjoy the snacks!" snapped Garou.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Max ran as fast as he could.

The power lines offered no boost of speed to him, they have all be drained of their power. He was on his own for this. City O was a ways away, yet thanks to his monster form, he could make it there in ten minutes. "Hang on Pac, Hunter. I'm on my way!"

#

"GGGAAAHHH!" Hunter was hit hard. He collapsed to the ground as another electrical shock went through him. Pac was taken down as well. There was so much power in this monster, they can't get near it without getting attacked themselves. The monster was a bulking beast, covered from head to toe in electricity. The more it took, the bigger it became. There was no end to its growth spurt! "There has to be a way around this!"

Pac thought it over. "Remember the last sparring match dad had with Max. He took him to a junk yard of all places."

"What of it?"

"What did dad use to his advantage?"

Hunter thought it over, but it hit him. "Rubber tires!"

"I saw some cars outside, I think we need to do some property damage!" With their esper powers, the brothers levitated the cars, they stripped off the tires and brought them to their location. There were 16 to work with. "Here's hoping this is going to be enough."

Hunter took as many as he could carry and ran himself to the other side of the monster. It doubled in its size! "More power! I must have more power!" it called.

Hunter launched the first strike. He threw one tire as hard as he could at the monster's head. Surprisingly enough, it hurt him! The monster recoiled from the blow, but then it got pissed. Turning its attention to Hunter, it summoned a surge of power. Yet, before it could unleash it, Pac struck from behind. With tires in hand he landed stiff shots to the beast, mainly in its arms and legs in hopes of knocking it down a few pegs! The monster shrunk a little, but its anger grew.

"You insignificant specks!" It roared. It sent out a powerful surge! Hunter and Pac were blown away; their tires burst and turned to shreds before their eyes. This thing was getting stronger! "I will enjoy frying you both to a crisp. Sons of Garou are no match for the likes of me!"

Just as the monster was ready to unleash another strike, something jumped on to it! "What is this!" it demanded.

Lightning Max arrived!

"Hey, sorry to barge in, but I hate to see good energy go to waste. Let me take some of that off your hands," said Max. He took his tentacle appendages and wrapped them around the monster's throat. From there he began to drain the beast and pulled the power into himself! Hunter and Pac recovered as they saw Max continue to draw in the energy!

The monster was weakening, it tried to reach for the grid, yet Max made certain he couldn't. Grabbing its arms he wrenched them back and held them in place. More and more energy flowed into Max until the monster was drained dry. It became a mere husk of its former self, still alive, but barely.

Max… Max was overwhelmed.

His body was consumed by the power; he appeared nearly the same as the monster as it was drawing out the power. Yet, he tried to keep himself in control of it all.

"MAX!" called Pac. "Let it go! Put it back into the generator! Come on Max!" he called.

But he struggled. So much power, he couldn't think straight. He could barely move himself. "I…. I… can't…. Tooo… much…" he moaned.

"Max!" Hunter called. "Listen to us, you got this! You are Lightning Max, find a way!"

Lightning Max stood perfectly still for a moment, he began to do a strange breathing technique. Pac and Hunter had seen their father do it once before, it helps settle his mind and body. He kept motionless for five minutes, until the tentacles he possessed began to move. They stretched out to the generators, from there the power he contained as slowly put back into the grid. Hunter floated up and saw the cities come back to life with power.

But they couldn't celebrate just yet. The monster that was drained began to reach for the generators once more. However Max quickly put an end to him. Grabbing hold of its arms once more, he tore them out of the body, sparks flew upon realizing it was a monster robot! With a firm stomp of his foot, Max crushed the head. The threat was over. He fell to his knees exhausted from it all.

"Damn," muttered Pac.

Max was breathless to the whole thing, he surged a little bit but has since settled himself down. "I don't want to take that much power again." He said.

"Shit, that was enough to power five cities!" announced Hunter.

"Yeah… I don't want to do that again." Max said once more, but smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hunter and Pac got Max back to the association. Everything was on line once more. They crossed the doors and returned to the room where the potential investors awaited. Once they walked in, there were cheers! "You did it!"

"You M Class are something!"

Max was a little battered but he stood proudly before the masses. Then, the door opened again. Amai Mask walked in, and was stunned to see the cheering public. "Oh? Something happened?" he questioned.

"Level dragon taken down by Lighting Max happened!" said Pac.

"He owned its ass!" said Hunter.

"Interesting." Amai said. "While you were dealing with that… you were unaware of the other monster attacks in the other cities, weren't you?"

The room froze. "There were other attacks?" asked Metal Bat. "No one told us!"

"Indeed, no one bothered to look. Tatsumaki took care of those. It took the M Class to take down one threat and one S Class to handle all the others. It appears the M Class aren't all what they are cracked up to be. It took what three of them to take down a level dragon threat? I thought you were all suppose to be level dragons yourselves."

"Watch it!" warned Garou. "Besides, Max was the only M Class Dragon on the scene. My sons are not in that class!"

"As if that would have made a difference"

Hunter had enough, as Amai turned to leave, Hunter grabbed him and forced Sweet Mask back around. "What the hell do you want anyway Amai? What is your grudge against us? Is it the fact that we are doing good although we are monsters? Or is it the fact that we are doing a better job than what you expected us to do?" questioned Hunter.

Amai smirked. "You can never do as good of a job as a REAL hero," he said. "But I have no doubt what you did tonight will boost you to A Class by tomorrow morning… when that happens… you, boy… are running with the big dogs now. You will be in the same class as your master, and as me… Do try and reach the top. But know I am not the only one who will hold you down." He paused and smirked. "Guess we found our new Snek of A Class!"

Hunter growled lowly at him. But then smirked. "Being compared to him, is a great compliment. I much rather be compared to Snek, than to you, he's the better man!" But then his smirk vanished. Hunter stood strongly before Amai and said. "I cannot wait to take that smug look off your face."

Amai grinned as he walked out, but he paused and turned to the investors. "We do look forward to your discussion on the matter of your investments. Know it is always appreciated when those of your statue respect the work of TRUE heroes in the association."

He left after that.

Hunter felt his fists clench. He will get to S Class by all possible means. But what Amai said is true. There isn't just him to get through. He will also have to surpass the three disciples of Atomic Samurai, just to get to Amai. It will be an uphill battle from where he stands, but he is still going to try!

#

The S Class went out to investigate the monster attacks Amai spoke of, there were some strikes, and yet once the lights went back on, the monsters quickly made a run for it. However there was minimal damage, very few people were hurt. The biggest concern was the monster draining the power grid. When the VIPs went home, Sitch explained it went over rather well considering the circumstance. "Next time Sitch, when we tell those assholes no pictures… **_WE MEAN IT_**!" Garou roared.

Sitch tried to apologize until he noticed the corpse in the corner. "Do… I really want an answer to that?" he said.

"Probably." Said Hunter. "There was a security breech of these parasitic monsters, one got in through that guy already dead anyways, and took the rest in through a suitcase."

"What!" he demanded.

"The others have been found and destroyed, no worries," Suiryu said with a grin on his face.

"But how did they get pass security?"

"That we need to find out, but for now. I want to take a shower, being around those rich snobs made me feel dirty!" announced Garou.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He refused to believe it.

The paper the next day announced many things that made Amai Mask sick. First off, Lightning Max saved the cities from a total black out. Second, Hunter has moved into the A class despite Mask's own protest to the promotion. Lastly, investment is at an all time high at the association! What happened yesterday made the rich believe that the M Class was worth having around and investing in. "It's a crime," he muttered and tried to enjoy his breakfast.

"Of course it's a crime. People are turning to monsters for protection. Utter travesty!"

Amai froze as he turned to a man sitting at another table. It was Amai's favorite restaurant, normally not one else eats here but him. "I don't believe we have met before. Who are you?"

The man smiled. "A fellow free thinker who believes humans should be protecting humans. Not these freaks of nature!"

Curiosity got the better of Amai as he waved the man over to his table. He graciously accepted. "What is your name? Are you a hero with a rank?"

The man laughed. "Why would I want to be part of an association that give monsters hero privileges?" he demanded. "No, I speak for the people but I am no hero myself. Unless that includes being a hero of truth."

"Interesting. So you do not take kindly to the M Class either do you?"

The man blew off the comment. "Monsters protecting us from monster! Where is the logic in that?"

Amai snickered. "Finally someone else sees it!" he announced.

"I know what you are trying to do, but you are going about it all wrong Mask. The people won't take down a hero, until a greater hero takes them down. One has to point out the faults, misgivings and flaws of this… class. Someone needs to guide the people to show them the errors of their ways and explain what monsters are really about. Destruction, chaos, pain! We cannot have them be glorified anymore. We have to show the world who they really are."

"Interesting perspective. However, there are a few flaws with this notion."

"There's always flaws, which is why it must be perfected before it gets displayed to the public. What is the greatest weakness of the M Class? They cannot appeal to ALL the people now can they?"

Amai nodded. "That is true..."

"Ah, that's the beauty of it. Rally the people, these who know the truth and allow them to confront the creatures we were taught to fear as children! Wait and watch their true forms come to life, and witness the monster within them become exposed!" With that, the man stood up and began to leave.

"Wait, a name. Give me your name." Amai announced.

"In due time, for now, consider what I said." Just like that, the man left without another word. However, it did give Amai a lot to consider…


End file.
